


Overheard

by Demonqueen82



Category: Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonqueen82/pseuds/Demonqueen82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard needs some girl time and the boys have to know what is going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Chapter 1**

Everyone was sitting in the mess hall when Shepard suddenly came out of the elevator and grabbed Tali, Chambers, Miranda, Jack, Samara, Gabby and Chakwas and had locked them in Kasumi's room.

The instant the door had locked the boys looked at each other and ran for the elevator down to Zaeed's room because they all knew that he had cameras all over the ship so there had to be one in Kasum's and they were bloody curious what was going on.

Zaeed set up the monitor to Kasumi's room and the boys held their breath as they took in the scene.

Shepard was leaning against Jack and had Tali nearly in her lap.

Miranda and Chambers were handing out glasses filled with some kind of liquor, Samara was sitting on the floor, Gabby was sitting on the floor in front of Kasumi who was playing with Gabby's hair and Chakwas was sitting in a lounge chair.

"Alright Shepard what's going on?" Jack asked running one of her hands up and down Shepard's arm.

Shepard appeared to be crying against Tali's back who was holding her hands that were resting on her stomach.

"I finally opened Kaidan's letter. I have been putting it off and after seeing Liara happy with Feron, I decided I needed some sort of closure. I didn't think it would hurt so much." She replied, "EDI could you read the message to only the people in this room please."

"Of course Commander." The AI said and started to read for the girls.

Joker, Garrus, Grunt, Zaeed and Thane were vibrating with anger as the listen to EDI.

Joker was ready to return the cockpit and fly to wherever Kaidan was and find a way to make his life a living hell.

Grunt wanted to destroy the puny human that had upset his battle master.

Zaeed was thinking about tracking down the boy and teaching him a lesson.

Thane decided one more sin could be added for his Siha.

Garrus was trying to figure out how to convince joker to fly the ship to wherever Kaidan was and tearing the idiot apart.

Jacob and Ken moved slightly away from them.

"Interesting" Mordin said staring at them.

They turned their attention back to the monitor when EDI finished the letter.

"Shep, he is a baka." Kasumi said getting up from her seat to give Shepard a hug.

"Agreed." Chakwas said watching Jack and Tali comfort the woman she considered a daughter.

"I think what hurts is that I did love him and he was my first human guy." She said resting her chin on Tali's shoulder.

"What do you mean first human male?!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Yeah what do you mean Shepard?" Miranda and Samara asked.

"Well, until Kaiden I had only been with girls and alien males." Shepard said blushing slightly as Jack wrapped her arms around her.

"I need to ask because this is gonna kill me who or what was your first time?" Gabby asked as they all looked on with curiosity.

"I've had a lot of firsts which one do you want to know?" she said with a smile.

"Tell us about when you lost your virginity. Please." Kelly begged.

"I had only been in the Alliance a short amount of time and was on the Citidal for shore leave. He was a C-Sec officer. He wasn't on duty at the time and he saw me dancing in a private room, so he came into the room and introduced himself." She started.

"Wait, Shepard we know you can't dance." Jack said with a smirk.

"I will admit that I suck in public but if it's only a couple people I am a good dancer." She said standing up. "EDI could you go into my music folder and play track four."

The guys watched as Shepard started dancing seductively and really good in the middle of the room. She was putting some of the other girls to shame with her moves.

"Holy crap, she would start a freaking riot if she danced like that in public." Ken said wiping the unseen drool from his chin.

"Please tell me you are recording this." he tried to whisper to Zaeed but everyone heard him. Garrus and Grunt actually growled.

"Of course I am. I record everything." Zaeed replied not taking his eyes off the screen.

"See, told you I could dance." Shepard said with a slightly smug smile on her face as the song came to an end.

"You are not allowed to dance like that in public ever." Jack said pulling Shepard into her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist while Tali put her head on Shepard's lap.

"Okay, so the officer introduced himself what happened next?" Gabby asked trying to get the story going again.

"We talked for a while and since I only had two days of shore leave I got bold I invited him back to my hotel room. We kept touching each other without realizing it. He knew that I was attracted to him and before I even knew what was happening we were pulling off each other's clothes. He brought me to a height of pleasure that only two people have been able to do since then. I think it was the fact that he liked to talk and his voice helped me have multiple orgasms. He stayed the whole night and in the morning he took me out to eat. We spent my entire shore leave together. We continued this for about a year until he left C-Sec and returned to Palavan. We still send letters every once in a while but not as much as we use too. His mate does not like me at all so I try not to contact him as much as I use too."

"Palavan, you lost your virginity to a turian." Gabby looked to be in a state of shock. The boys felt their jaws hit the floor.

"Yeah, I did. After him, I went back to human girls and every so often I would meet a none mated turian male that would strike my fancy. I cared for Kaidan and I wanted to try to have a slightly normal relationship. Horizan and that email are just more proof that I am never going to be normal." Shepard said looking like she was going to start crying again.

"Shep, none of us are exactly normal. Being normal is boring." Kasum said.

"Okay you said two other have able to please you like him. Who the hell were they?" Miranda asked.

"I never knew her name. We met at a club on Earth and it was one night about six months before I was stationed on the Normady. i actually met Nihlus before Anderson introduced us. It was weird pretending that I didn't know him intimately. He was the other." Everyone just started at her in slight shock.

"It is time to stop talking and time to dance and get drunk." Jack said telling EDI to find them some music.

"Seems to prefer human females and male turians when wanting a sexual release. Only one human male in history. Hmmm. Must compile data on this, wondering if ever had allergic reaction during her time with the officer or others. Must find a way to ask without revealing knowledge of encounter." Mordin broke the silence.

"Hey, Garrus looks like you are the only one out of us that might have a chance at getting in her pants. Guess we are out of luck huh Joker. Ha Ha. Well you have a chance if you can get past Jack or Tali." Ken said with a smirk.

Garrus, Joker, Thane and Zaeed hadn't spoken or taken their eyes off the screen since Shepard had revealed that her first had been a turian C-Sec officer.

Garrus was still trying to control his temper from Kaiden's letter now he had to add the fact that his best friend had never told him that she had a turian lover for nearly a year or that she had been with Nihlus. It explained why she wanted Saren so badly.

Joker was trying to think of ways he could joke about this without her knowing that he knew all this and was actually understanding why she had been so hurt after Nihlus had been killed.

Zaeed was thinking that she had chosen the wrong human man to be her first, she had chosen a boy when she should have picked someone older with more experience.

While all the men were all thinking about what they had heard not one of them noticed that Shepard's gaze had raised to the camera or the smile that seemed to hold even more secrets.

Allie Shepard gazed at Zaeed's camera, unsure if he or theboys had been watching.

She wasn't mad if they had, part of her hoped they had seen and heard her.

She hoped the one she had beenthinking about had seen and heard everything.

None of them were normal as Kasumi said but with him she might be able to be nearly normal and that was good enough for her.


End file.
